Troublemaker
by LittleWinterSnow
Summary: Tony agrees to take care of Pepper's late cousin's son Hiro with the help of Steve and the others. Will this be the start of a love story or a nice friendship? (Stony) Please review and I hope you like it! I suck at Summaries..


**PROLOGUE-**

Steve was out for his daily run, it wasn't to long since SHIELD got shut down. He still wasn't quite used to this new generation. There was so much more technology and so many people he didn't regconize. He had made some new friends that he had made at SHIELD, or he thought they were his friends not just workers that had to look out for him and the Avengers. He still thought about the date he was supposed to go with Peggy. Steve had a lot of time to think about stuff since he ran from 6am to 7:30am, but that was still not enough time. It was time to go back to the tower, which was about 30 mintutes.

He made his way into the building seeing Thor waiting for him.  
"Hey there Rogers" He said with a big smile. "It seems that we don't have anything scheduled today." Steve just nodded and smiled making his way to his room. He laid there just thinking about the past. He was still so surprised that the war was over and that the U.S had won. He was upset about his date with Peggy and about what happened to his best friend Bucky. He sighed and decided to take a long shower to clear his mind.

An hour had past before he finally got out of the shower. It was now 8:40, he had the day to himself. _'What should I do today?'_ he thought to himself. _'I guess I could go to the nearby cafe.'_ He got ready with some faded blue jeans, a pladed button up shirt and his brown leather jacket. He made his way to the main door. The cafe wasn't to far away it was a 10 minute walk if you take a shortcut.

The cafe was calm, not many people were here today, probably since everyones at work. He sat down at the last table near the window.  
"Hello there." She smiled down at him. "What would you like today?"  
"Can I get a Caramel Macchiato?"  
"Iced?" She smiled again.  
"No" he smiled and she just nodded with a smile and walked back to the counter to get his order ready. She came back after a few minutes with his order.  
"Here you are, sir." She smiled setting it down and then made her way to attend others.

Steve just looked out the window looking at everyone who passed by. He heard the little bell above the door ring, he was used to it but it didn't ring to often. He heard foot steps getting closer and closer to where he was. He looked up and saw―  
"Hey there, Capsicle" Tony smiled and sat down in the seat in front of Steve.  
"Hey Tony" He smiled.  
"How're you getting used to everything?" He signaled for one of the waitresses to come over.  
"It's alright. Some things are still confusing and new to me." He sighed.  
"Hello there, " It was a different waitress this time. "What can I get for you?"  
"Coffee, no cream, no sugar" he smiled and she just nodded.  
"Everyone knows you"  
"Well I was a billionaire playboy who ran a weapons company and then became a superhero"  
"Of course" Steve let out a small laugh. "Tony Stark. The Iron Man." Tony just smiled and nodded.

They stayed at the cafe for about an hour before making there way to the tower.  
"Hey Steve" Tony suddenly said.  
"Yes?" Steve stopped walking seeing as Tony had stopped.  
"I gotta go pick up this kid." Steve looked surprised.  
"Tony, do you have a kid?"  
"What― No, I'm just taking care of it for Pepper"  
"Pepper has a kid? I mean I know you guys broke up about a year ago but I had no Idea she would move so fast"  
"No, it's not hers, it's her cousins son"  
"Is she going out of town?" Tony just nodded.  
"It's more sad then that the poor kids mother died not to long ago and Pepper took him in but she has a job to do." Steve just nodded.  
"Alright then let's go" Tony nodded and they started walking.

They made there way to Peppers house, it was a simple 2 story house. Steve loved the surroundings, it was a calm neighborhood with nice neighbors. Tony went up and rang the door bell. They waited there for a few seconds before Pepper opened the door.  
"Oh Tony, Steve, how are you?" They both smiled at her. "Please come in" They both stepped in. Steve looked around, Pepper's house was nice it was really simple yet elegant. He heard tiny foot steps coming his way. It was a little boy maybe 5 years of age.  
"Captain America" He yelled with excitement.  
"Oh, Tony there he is" She smiled and walked over to him, picking him up. "This is little Hiro"  
"Hero?" Steve smiled.  
"It spelled with an i not an e" Pepper smiled and handed Hiro to Steve. "Let me bring his stuff."  
Pepper made her way to Hiro's room. Hiro was just going on and on about the avengers and how his favorites were Captain America and Iron man. Steve smiled at all the stuff that Hiro said. Pepper finally appeared and gave his stuff to Tony. He didn't have much just a small suitcase and a backpack.  
"Thank you so much Tony and Steve." She smiled. "Well I gotta go to the airport in about 20 minutes. It was really nice seeing you." Steve and Tony walked to the door, said their good-byes and made their way to the tower.


End file.
